thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Hall (TFD)
Jessica Hall is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. She is in a relationship with Spencer Crawford. She worked at Arctic Research Station Alpha studying Alaskan weather and conditions at the start of the outbreak, before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska with her colleagues. Pre-Apocalypse A month or so before the outbreak began, Jess was stationed at Arctic Research Station Alpha in a remote area of Alaska. In the time she was there, she started a sexual relationship with Spencer Crawford. She mentions that she has no family to return home to. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Jess supervises the Bensen brothers under the command of Jackson Bensen. While watching them, Spencer Crawford approaches and the two talk about their relationship, distracting her from watching the boys. When the boys come across Nathan, their talk is interrupted in order to help them bring Nathan inside to help him. She later watches with the other scientists as Nathan is nursed back to health. "Pulse" Jess is awoken that night to the screams of station medic Stewart Parker as he is attacked and bitten by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan. After everything is cleared up and Nathan is tied up and Parker gets treated, the group discovers that Nathan has no pulse, despite still moving, and realize that bites are fatal. Later, Jess and Spencer make love in their room. They’re interrupted by a noise outside and Spencer goes to investigate, opening the door, before being attacked by an undead man who the scientists had put in quarantine but has now escaped. Jess runs to the nearby kitchen and grabs a knife, and she pulls it off of Spencer and stabs the undead man in the back. It does hardly anything to the man, but he does let go let go of spencer. The two of them run away from it, trying to find the rest of the group. "Finders Keepers" She and Spencer meet the others in the control room and listen to the discussion they have, finding out one of them died because of the undead man. Edgar notices they’re particularly upset and asks if they’re okay. Spencer rudely says they’re fine, but Jess explains their run in with the undead man, but assures Edgar that they’re fine. Edgar suggests they get some rest regardless. That night, Jess sleeps with Spencer, though she appears upset about the events of that day. The next morning, her blood is taken by Julia Wentz and Charles Patel and it’s revealed that everyone has the disease, much to their shock. Jess wonders if they’ll all die and reanimate, but Julia suggests that having the disease only means you’ll turn once you die, and the only reason the bite kills is because of all the bacteria in the infected’s mouth. Later, Jess heads to her room and comes across blood stains on the ground just outside her door, from the undead man that attacked them the day before. She closes her eyes and steps over it, entering her room and shutting the door behind her. Spencer later enters and finds her alone and sits with her, asking what’s wrong. She tells him that she can’t get over how close the two got to dying because of the undead man, and Spencer tries to comfort her, but Julia walks in to give them some blankets and suggests they go to the cafeteria with everyone else, the warmest room in the base, while they wait for an evacuation team to arrive, and they reluctantly do. The evacuation arrives by twilight, and Jess boards with the others and is given thermal protective blankets to keep warm. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Jess and the rest of the group are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomas Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. Gates informs them that they can’t leave the Safe-Zone, and he separates them into houses, Jess and Spencer being paired up per their request. At the house, Spencer worries that the other scientists will find out about their relationship because they requested to house together, but Jess asks if he’s really worrying about that after all they’ve been through. Spencer apologizes and tells her he’s overreacting, before embracing her. He tells her he just wants what’s best for the two of them. Jess tells him he should start by trying to get on the military’s good side and not be a prick like he usually is. Spencer tells her he’ll pretend not to be hurt by what she said. He later goes to follow her advice. Sometime later, she meets the rest of the scientists to discuss their situation, some of them, like Freida, untrusting of the military. When possible ways of escape are discussed, Jess expresses that she doesn’t have any family to get home to, so she’s just fine staying. Freida tells her off, saying the rest of them do. "The Devil You Know" Jess will appear in this episode. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm" *"The Devil You Know" Category:The Frozen Dead Category:BrambCrackers